Lapis' Recovery
by Thespian516
Summary: After several nightmares about Jasper and a reluctance to fuse with any of the other gems (even Steven), Peridot (with Steven's help) tries to convince Lapis to fuse with her so that she could be able to fuse with someone who actually cares about her and so she could overcome her fear of fusion
1. Chapter 1

Hey I just wanna give a shout out to AvvSoar for the first paragraph of this chapteR and for giving me these suggestions

Stars danced, shining bright above her home away from Homeworld. From what she understood, these humans call it a "barn" Humans were neat like that, giving all these weird names to even the smallest things. Lapis still had plenty to learn. Studying herself to fatigue, she could remember laying down, wind caressing her hair. Lapis found herself flying over a beautiful summer forest of trees of many Autumn colors with Steven on her back. But then she saw the ocean and a memory occurred. She was no longer overlooking nature. She found herself at the Galaxy Warp where there laid a mirror on the floor. Worried, Lapis picked up the mirror to find her cracked gem on the back, She flinched which is when everything around her changed. Lapis found herself in a place that seemed familiar. She looked down and saw water up to her ankles and her hands in two orbs attached to chains that were pulling against her. "No" she thought "Not again!" Just then a hard yank pulled her down, but not completely. She pulled as hard as she could to keep Jasper down. She then heard a familiar voice say "Lapis!" "No" she shouted "I need to focus." That's when an even stronger yank pulled her down into the water. Lapis found herself back in the barn with Peridot right above her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: Lapis found herself back in the barn with Peridot right above her**

"Lapis, are you ok?" Peridot asked in worried tone. "Yues I'm fine" Lapis replied falsely as she had been quite shaken by that dream. "You had that dream again didn't you" Peridot assumed. Lately, Lapis had been having that same dream every night and it was starting to become concerning for the other gems, but more than others, ironically was Peridot. Not only that, but she seemed to shudder at the mention of fusion. "Is Steven okay?" Lapis asked again, like she had every time she woke from that dream. "Steven's fine, he's back at the temple." Peridot replied. Lapis sighed in relief. When Lapis was like this, she just wanted to know that Steven was safe. Steven had in a way helped her to confront Jasper. But was Lapis really past it all?


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: _**Steven had in a way helped her to confront Jasper. But was Lapis really past it all?**_

The Morning after that experience, Lapis and Peridot began to head to the temple for training. Pearl had agreed to let Peridot, Lapis and Pumpkinhead train with Connie as the "Crystal Temps." As Peridot and Lapis made their way towards the nearest warp pad they heard a familiar bark. It was of course Pumpkinhead. "Wow" said Peridot "How did we forget about you Veggie head?" Peridot picked up Pumpkinhead and started stroking it. This was too adorable. They then proceeded to the nearest warp pad. Once they arrived at the temple, they heard a familiar boy's voice say "Hey Lapis, Hey Peridot!" It was of course Steven. "Hi Steven" Lapis replied. "Are you two okay?" Steven asked "You both look tired." "We look awesome!" Peridot said in a tone that was almost Garnet's. "I see you're still trying to be Garnet, Peridot" They heard Connie said as she walked in. At this moment Pearl warped in along with Garnet. "Are you 4 ready for training?" Pearl asked. "Yes Ma'am!" Connie said enthusiastically "I'm so excited that Lapis and Peridot are training with us." "And Pumpkinhead" Peridot corrected. "And Pumpkinhead." Connie corrected herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a quick warp and they were at the sky arena. Lapis, Peridot and Connie, and of course Pumpkinhead had warped along with Pearl and Garnet. Lapis wondered though why Garnet was to be at training. Normally it was just Pearl. "You're probably wondering why I'm sitting in on training, are you?" Garnet said as she already knew this. Startled, Lapis replied "Yes! How did you know." "Future vision" Garnet said. "Anyways" Pearl cut in "Today, we want to see you and Peridot fight together." Lapis and Peridot were confused by this. "But we always fight together" Peridot said. "As a fusion!" Garnet said finishing Pearl's sentence. As soon as Lapis heard the word "fusion" it was as if she was being sharply stabbed in her gem. All those months of being trapped in that fusion. "No!" she sceamed instantly "Not again! I can never fuse again!" Lapis then realized what just happened and ran out of the arena. "I'll go after her." Peridot said before running after Lapis.


End file.
